


long time coming

by kyungsoospaghetti



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoospaghetti/pseuds/kyungsoospaghetti
Summary: an old friend is at the door (it's not complete *cries*)





	long time coming

To say that Kyungsoo was surprised to see his ex-best friend of x many years standing outside his apartment with clothes drenched from the heavy rain would be an understatement to say the least. It’d be more likely that Brad Pitt or some other famous person would stand before him than Baekhyun. But Baekhyun is that other famous person. Kyungsoo slams the door in Baekhyun face without another thought. What the fuck is this, he thinks. Kyungsoo is about to erase the moment from his memory, whisking it away as if it were some hallucination when the non-stop banging and calling of his name snaps him out of the trance. Kyungsoo glances through the peephole, it really is him. Byun Baekhyun. Shit. Kyungsoo hurriedly throws the empty pizza box and beer cans out unto the terrace. The dirty underwear, he stuffs in-between the couch cushions. He fixes up his hair a bit but not to much that it’d be noticeable. Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath before opening the door again to reveal Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun swiftly moves his foot– clad in handcrafted Italian leather, no less–in before Kyungsoo could change his mind about slamming the door shut in his very, very expensive face. As Baekhyun glances around the flat Kyungsoo notices that he’s brought a suitcase with him.  
“So which room is my room?” Baekhyun asks as he fixes his sunglasses. (Which is very obnoxious for someone to be wearing at 10 pm.) He then launches himself onto the couch, resting his arms over the back. Kyungsoo probably gives him a dumbfounded look because Baekhyun is already speaking again, “You didn’t hear the news? I ran away.” Baekhyun laughs like it’s some joke, “Everyone’s looking for me, some of my fans think I’ve been kidnapped.” After a moment of silence Baekhyun speaks again, “I left my phone at my house in LA so I don’t think they’ll track me here. If that’s what you’re worried about.” But Kyungsoo isn’t really worried about that. He’s just more in shock of how much of an idiot Baekhyun is.  
“Are you fucking stupid? Why in the world would you come all the way to Seoul on, what I’m guessing, a whim?” Kyungsoo asks rather harshly. “Don’t you have a schedule or something to fulfill?”  
Baekhyun shrugs and yawns, “So where am I going to sleep?”  
“Yeah, Baekhyun. Where are you going to sleep? Because you’re definitely not sleeping in my fucking apartment,” he says. Kyungsoo doesn’t know who Baekhyun thinks he is. Just because he’s some hot shot who’s made it big in Hollywood doesn’t mean he can barge into Kyungsoo’s life after three years of silence. Kyungsoo probably would’ve thought he was dead if it weren’t for the blockbuster that boosted Baekhyun into fame three years ago. Not even his grandmother knew about his whereabouts. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, holds the bridge of his nose, and sighs, “Why don’t you just go to your grandmother’s place if you want to hideout somewhere? I’m sure she’d be a much better host than I would be.”  
“Kyungsoo, I don’t think you really understand the meaning of hideout. I would need to be hiding. Going to my childhood home would be the opposite of hiding. Reporters know where she lives. They don’t know where you do though. They don’t even know you, much less think that I’d even come here. Thus, making your place the optimal hideout,” Baekhyun winks at him as if he said something intelligent. Which it was, in theory. The only problem with Baekhyun’s plan is that Kyungsoo doesn’t want him here. Kyungsoo’s about to say something in response when Baekhyun lifts his butt and pulls out the underwear that Kyungsoo had tried to quickly hide before. He inspects is for bit, points at it, then looks up to Kyungsoo and asks, “Is this cum?” Kyungsoo storms over to snatch it away from Baekhyun’s hands.  
“You can sleep in that room to your left, there are towels in the closet,” Kyungsoo seethes, “Goodnight, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo huffs and leaves for his room, slamming the door shut. Leaving Baekhyun by himself with a dumb smile stretched across his face.  
\--  
As ridiculous as it may seem was Baekhyun actually nervous to face Kyungsoo. Still is. Baekhyun hears through the door the sound of Kyungsoo making breakfast, probably pancakes if Baekhyun’s nose knows anything. Baekhyun gets up and tries to look through his suitcase as quietly as possible. He doesn’t want to face Kyungsoo just right yet. But since the fates always go against his wishes Kyungsoo walks in and yells, “Fuck! Why are you naked? Oh my god.” Kyungsoo almost immediately covers his eyes. This is Baekhyun’s cue to turn into his cocky self, “What? You don’t like what you see?”  
Kyungsoo lifts his hand for a brief moment, a moment he completely regrets, “Baekhyun, don’t fucking wiggle your dick. Jesus fucking Christ. You know I could kick you out at any moment, don’t test me.”  
“If you wanted to kick me out you could’ve done so yesterday,” Baekhyun says with a big, bright smile. Kyungsoo doesn’t like how cheeky Baekhyun is.  
“Get dressed, I made waffles,” Kyungsoo leaves the room without another word. Baekhyun frowns. He was sure it was going to be pancakes.  
While Baekhyun’s taking his sweet time changing, Kyungsoo is contemplating whether or not to tell Chanyeol that Baekhyun is back in Korea. He takes a bite of his chocolate covered waffle and deletes the message he’s been trying to write once again. Should he tell Chanyeol? On one hand, telling him would probably help sort out the living arrangement (Kyungsoo is too damn nice to turn anyone down). On the other hand, Chanyeol hates Baekhyun and wants nothing to do with him. Calls him a piece of garbage every chance he gets. Kyungsoo understands him though. He was like Chanyeol, too, when Baekhyun first left but now’s not the time to feel like that anymore. Fuck it, Kyungsoo thinks. He sends the message. It’s not going to be Kyungsoo at the receiving end of Chanyeol’s wrath.  
Baekhyun comes out of the guest room like he’s about to walk the red carpet. Kyungsoo wonders how much he’s wearing and if it cost more than his apartment itself. Baekhyun sits beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo supposes his eyes on Baekhyun caused him to look up. “Why are you wearing sunglasses at 9 am?”  
“Uh, the sun’s out,” Baekhyun says as if it were the most obvious answer.  
“The sun isn’t out in my house, so take them off,” Kyungsoo smiles sardonically. Baekhyun smiles dumbly and shakes his head. “There’s the door.” And as Kyungsoo says this the main door swings back fast and hits the wall with a boom. Well, that’s gonna leave a fucking mark. Chanyeol makes himself visible. “You,” he spits. Baekhyun looks at the tall, furious man and then wide-eyed at Kyungsoo. Chanyeol grabs him by the collar and lifts him from his seat, “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are coming back to Seoul but you better fucking leave. No one wants you here. Go back to Hollywood where you’ll be of some use, you useless piece of shit. Don’t come back leeching off of Kyungsoo acting like nothing happened.”  
Baekhyun raises his hands, “Woah, woah, woah, man. Why the hard feelings?” He laughs as he says this but Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s funny. He lets go of Baekhyun who stumbles back into his seat.  
“Kyungsoo, a word,” Chanyeol says sternly, gesturing for them to go to his room. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he can refuse. Not when Chanyeol is this angry. Chanyeol doesn’t close the door and Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun cupping his ears, foolishly trying to listen. “What is wrong with you?” Chanyeol asks. “How could you possibly imagine letting him stay here? Let alone open the door.” Chanyeol sighs, “Are you dumb? Are you stupid?” Kyungsoo shakes his head to this. “No, I think you are.” He raises his gaze and looks toward Baekhyun. “How long do you plan on staying here?” He raises his voice a bit.  
Baekhyun shrugs, “I dunno.” Chanyeol releases an exasperated sound and he turns to Kyungsoo. “So you’re gonna let him stay here indefinitely?” Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer. “Three years of mum and you’re gonna let him come back into your life? Right after that nasty break up with Sehun?” Kyungsoo flinches. “He left for Hollywood when you two were on the brink of being in a relationship. You can’t be okay with this.” He looks back and forth between Kyungsoo’s eyes, looking for an answer and finding none. “Fine, whatever. I can’t make decisions for you. You’re an adult. But when your decision comes back to shit on itself don’t fucking come to me.”  
Chanyeol leaves immediately after that. “Toodle-loo,” Baekhyun says, not catching onto the seriousness of the situation (or possibly catching on but not giving a damn). The taller man glares and slams the door. Baekhyun points to the door, “He’s gotten kinda scary,” he jokes. Kyungsoo ignores him and takes his dish to wash it. It takes a bit but Baekhyun finally ask the question Kyungsoo knows he’s been dying to ask, “Who’s Sehun?”  
“No one you need to know,” Kyungsoo pauses. “And what right do you have to know about my personal relationships, let alone ask?”  
“You and Chanyeol speak alike,” Baekhyun says so quietly Kyungsoo almost doesn’t even catch it. “We’re best friends,” he says louder. Baekhyun gives him a toothy grin.  
“We were,” Kyungsoo comments.  
“And what changed that?” Baekhyun asks, surprisingly, in a more serious tone. He rests his chin on his hand.  
“You left.”  
\--  
It’s Monday and Baekhyun’s been here for almost three days. Kyungsoo is exhausted having Baekhyun breathing over his neck, watching his every move. He just wants to get away.  
While Baekhyun is showering, Kyungsoo tries to find a movie to watch but then he realizes that he’s watched all of his dvds more than twice and there’s absolutely nothing on Netflix that catches his eye. He groans. He wish he wasn’t so bored all the time. He decides to just work a bit on his new story. Baekhyun comes out of his room after he’s set up his laptop in front of him. Baekhyun seems a bit surprised to see him there. “Don’t you have a job or something?” Baekhyun asks. “I thought you left for work before.”  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “I do. I just work from home.”  
Baekhyun flops down on the couch next to Kyungsoo, “What kind of teacher works from home? Are you an online teacher?”  
“No, I’m a writer,” Kyungsoo says. After Baekhyun left Kyungsoo changed his major in university. Baekhyun wouldn’t know this, the ‘o’ shape his mouth makes confirms it. Baekhyun peers over to read a bit of what Kyungsoo is currently working on.  
“A murder?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo nods. “Is this going to be a thriller novel?” Kyungsoo nods again. “I should’ve known. It fits your image.” Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he's too focused on typing the new idea that just popped into his head. So they stay sitting in silence until Baekhyun says, “Cute.” He’s tugging on Kyungsoo’s oversized hoodie that’s so big it even covers the shorts he’s wearing. Three years ago Kyungsoo would’ve flushed at the compliment. Now he’s just annoyed. He ignores Baekhyun and pays attention to his main character, a hard-as-nails homicide detective known for his undisputed ability to nab violent criminals. Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a petulant frown that he catches from his peripheral.  
Suddenly Baekhyun flops down onto Kyungsoo’s lap. His hair is long and it tickles Kyungsoo’s thighs. An unsettling feeling erupts in the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo tries to act unbothered. His eyes are trained on the computer screen until Baekhyun grabs his face in his hands and forces him to look down. “Look at me,” Baekhyun pouts. And Kyungsoo does look at him.  
“Jesus Christ, please put some pants on.”  
Baekhyun lets go of his face and rolls his eyes. The feeling in his stomach has subsided a bit. “I used to not wear pants all the time before, what's wrong with doing it now? Old habits are hard to break,” he frowns.  
“Well, this isn’t before,” Kyungsoo says. “And I didn't like it before either.”  
“Puh-lease, Kyungsoo. I’ve known you since I was six. I can’t believe you’re still not used to me without pants.” Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Baekhyun without pants.  
*  
It was the end of May, Baekhyun had recently turned sixteen. Baekhyun had invited him over for a sleepover; his parents weren’t home for the weekend. Chanyeol had stayed home due to a cold he had caught. “Only idiots can’t catch colds,” he said grinning. Baekhyun had them play video games in his room as per usual. Kyungsoo had commented on Baekhyun’s pantlessness.  
“You’re just jealous my dick is bigger,” Baekhyun smirks. He layers his pillows behind him to make himself more comfortable. He snatches Kyungsoo’s pillow from beneath him and they have a mini-tug of war for it.  
“What does that have to do with anything? Plus, my penis is definitely larger than yours,” Kyungsoo responds.  
“Oh?” Baekhyun says as he releases the pillow. Kyungsoo falls back from the force that he’d been using. Baekhyun gets up from his bed and places his hands on his hips. “And what makes you so sure?” Kyungsoo shrugs. He just wants to go back to playing the game Baekhyun currently has paused. “Get up.” And Kyungsoo gets up. “Take your pants off we gotta make this official.”  
“I just want to finish this course,” Kyungsoo sighs but Baekhyun won’t have it. He points to Kyungsoo’s trousers and makes a gesture of taking them off. Kyungsoo does it, but leaves his underwear on.  
“Ok, on the count of three we’ll just pull them down together, okay?” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo mutters something along the lines of this is so fuckign weird. “1, 2, 3!” Baekhyun says and then their dicks are exposed. Kyungsoo doesn’t like it. He already feels awkward when he has to go to jjimjilbang with his family but now feels especially awkward especially because it’s his one of his best friends. Baekhyun on the other hand doesn’t seemed fazed in the slightest. He’s looking back and forth between their dicks. “Oh, shit. They’re about the same size,” Baekhyun says. “Wait, can you hold yours up.” Kyungsoo does so without a word. He’s trying to seem as unfazed as Baekhyun is but he really can’t pull it off.  
Baekhyun walks closer to Kyungsoo holding his in his own hand when they accidentally touch. Now Kyungsoo’s suddenly hyper-aware of his heartbeat and how it’s way too fast to be normal. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says as he steps away. Kyungsoo is furiously red. One hand is in a fist covering his face as he looks away. “Hey, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, his voice deeper pitched than usual. “Can I try something?” Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. Instead he meets Baekhyun’s gaze for a quick second and then averts his eyes back to Baekhyun’s hapkido trophies. Baekhyun walks forward and begins to stroke their dicks together.  
“Woah!” Kyungsoo backs away. “What are you doing?” He grabs his underwear up with one hand.  
“I asked you if I could try something,” Baekhyun says.  
“I didn’t know you meant that,” Kyungsoo says a bit breathlessly.  
“I just,” Baekhyun says, “I see stuff like this in porn all the time. I just wanted to try it once, as an experiment. For me, it’s less weird since it’s you. Since we’re friends.” Silence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to put you in this kind of situation I, ya know, since we’re both vir–” Kyungsoo drops the hold on his underwear and averts his gaze again. Baekhyun takes this as a go.  
Kyungsoo’s head is spinning. The whole room seems a lot mustier than it did before. Something about the way Baekhyun strokes their dicks together makes it feel so much better than when he’s doing it alone. He’s leaking a bit. They both are. This makes him feel a bit less self conscious about what’s currently happening. “Does this feel good?” Baekhyun asks, his voice breathless. Kyungsoo lets out a whine in response. Baekhyun holds them tighter. When Kyungsoo finally looks at Baekhyun, Baekhyun is already looking at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. An expression Kyungsoo doesn't think he has ever seen on Baekhyun. Before Kyungsoo even has the chance to feel embarrassed Baekhyun kisses him. It’s Kyungsoo’s first kiss, and Baekhyun knows it’s Kyungsoo’s first kiss. Kyungsoo also know that this is Baekhyun’s. Although as Baekhyun slips his tongue in as he’s simultaneously pressing down his thumb on Kyungsoo’s urethra he isn’t too sure. As Baekhyun pulls away from Kyungsoo to catch his breath there’s a long line of saliva that still connects them. Kyungsoo would’ve thought it was disgusting but Baekhyun licks the corner of his lips breaking the line of spit. He looks absolutely gorgeous.  
They come together and it gets everywhere. Their shirts, their feet, the floor, and apparently some had gotten on Kyungsoo’s jaw because Baekhyun licks it off and whispers rather arrogantly, “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
After that they fall into a series of mishaps, the last mishap being three years ago. But by then they had gotten a bit more serious than the casual blow or fuck. There were feelings involved.  
*  
Kyungsoo closes his laptop and stands up, knocking Baekhyun’s head over in the process. “Hey,” Baekhyun whines. “That wasn’t very nice.”  
“Well, what you’re doing isn’t very nice. Put on some pants, you’re making me uncomfortable,” Kyungsoo responds. He pulls down the hoodie that had hitched up while he was seated.  
Baekhyun sits up and crosses his legs, “What? Are you afraid?” Baekhyun bites his lower lip and winks. Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun because he knows Baekhyun probably wants to talk about them, but frankly Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to look back at that part of his life. It hurts just to think about it. He grabs a glass from the kitchen and locks himself in his room.  
\--  
It’s 9 pm when Baekhyun knocks on the door. “Come in,” Kyungsoo says. He’s sitting on his bed with his Macbook on his lap. He isn’t writing anymore, he’s looking at an email from his editor about his nomination for the Hyundae Munhak award. The ceremony is less than a month away.  
“Hey,” Baekhyun says. He’s holding a plate of what seems to be a box of ddeokbokki. “I know you didn’t eat so I got you something.” He places the ddeokbokki next to Kyungsoo. “I wanted to make eggs but they kinda exploded.” Kyungsoo looks wide-eyed at Baekhyun and is about to get up. So that’s where the slight burning scent came from when Baekhyun opened the door. “No, no, no. No need,” Baekhyun waves his hands wildly. “I already cleaned that up. Just have this.” He pats next to the ddeokbokki, causing it to jump and the sauce splatters a bit on Kyungsoo’s white sheets. Kyungsoo sighs. “I’ll clean it up. It’s okay, it’s fine,” Baekhyun says hurriedly as he rushes to the kitchen, probably to get some toilettes.  
“While you’re there can you get the breakfast tray,” Kyungsoo says.  
“Where is it?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo decides it’s better to just get it himself. So Kyungsoo passes Baekhyun as he walks to the kitchen and the other is stumbling with a bunch of pieces of wet paper towels that are dripping all over the floor. Kyungsoo hands him the packet of toilettes the dumb fuck missed to see. “Thanks,” Baekhyun smiles and he walks into Kyungsoo’s room. After Kyungsoo gets the breakfast tray, chopsticks for the ddeokbokki, and dries up the floor he goes back to his room. He’s expecting to see Baekhyun cleaning but he’s laying on his stomach reading Kyungsoo’s email. Kyungsoo runs over and snaps it shut.  
“Kyungsoo how can you be nominated for an award for The Shadows Within when Kim Myungho wrote it? That doesn’t make sense,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo knows he’s fucked.  
Kyungsoo’s not good with coming up with lies on the whim so he just tells Baekhyun the truth, “I wrote it under a pseudonym. I didn’t want anyone to know who I was.” He picks up the ddeokbokki and places it on the breakfast try.  
“You wrote the best thriller novel of 20xx and you wrote it under a pseudonym?” Baekhyun shocked as he said this. “You haven’t told anyone about this?”  
“No one other than my parents and Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s not a big deal. I just didn’t want people to start mooching off of me knowing that I have money, or people trying to hang out with me just because I became famous.”  
“I get that,” Baekhyun says. “But wouldn’t it be nice to brag? To tell everyone ‘look at me, I made it.’”  
“I’m not one for bragging,” Kyungsoo says as he lifts a piece of ddeokbokki into his mouth. “You know that.”  
“I guess I do,” Baekhyun says as he lays back in bed. He grabs a piece of ddeokbokki with his fingers and licks the excess of his hands.  
“That’s disgusting,” Kyungsoo says. “Take it with these chopsticks, I brought them for a reason.” Baekhyun shakes head and brings another piece to his mouth. He licks his finger again but this time he leaves a bit of sauce on the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo takes his chopsticks and points to the place, “It’s dirty.”  
Baekhyun moves closer to Kyungsoo. “Why don’t you wipe it off for me, babe?” he asks. Kyungsoo takes the box of tissues from his nightstand and throws it in Baekhyun’s face. He hisses and quickly covers his eyes. “Fuck,” Baekhyun groans.  
“Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologises. He moves to hover over Baekhyun. The latter moves his hands away to reveal his face. “It’s a joke,” Baekhyun smiles and Kyungsoo hits him. “Ow! That one actually hurt,” Baekhyun says as he grabs his cheek. He’s about to grab more ddeokbokki with his free hand but Kyungsoo slaps it away.  
“Take the damn chopsticks,” Kyungsoo says sternly. Baekhyun pouts to this but he obliges. He takes a piece of ddeokbokki with the chopsticks and as he’s chewing it he smiles at Kyungsoo. The latter finds this absolutely nauseating. “Can you please close your mouth? It’s revolting.” But all Baekhyun does it eat with his mouth open more obnoxiously. Kyungsoo then just grabs the top of his head and chin to keep his mouth shut. Baekhyun is tries his hardest to keep his open but Kyungsoo is much stronger, so he loses. Kyungsoo smiles. In retaliation Baekhyun takes one of the pillows Kyungsoo is sitting up against. Kyungsoo’s head hits the backboard with a loud bang, which sounds like it hurts a lot.  
“Fuck, you,” Kyungsoo hisses. He clutches the back of his head. His eyes are tearing and Baekhyun stifles a laugh.  
“Are you crying? You’re such a baby,” Baekhyun chuckles. Baekhyun rests his forearms on the pillow and reaches up to where Kyungsoo hit himself. His hair is prickly because it’s short but Baekhyun likes the way it feels.  
“I’m not crying,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m just tearing a bit because it hurts so much.” The backboard is made of metal so Baekhyun can only imagine. Baekhyun feels a bit sorry so keeps on rubbing Kyungsoo’s head. When Kyungsoo finally looks at him he stops and pulls his hand away. He flops his head down on his pillow.  
“Can I sleep here?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at the ceiling.  
Kyungsoo gives him a look, “No.”  
“But I’m so scared to sleep by myself after reading that guy being hung by that meathook before,” Baekhyun says. He’s talking about the excerpt he read from his new novel. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Baekhyun sticks out his lower lip. “Pwease,” he whines. “It’ll be just like old times.” Baekhyun interlocks his fingers and begs. Well, the past is in the past, right? Kyungsoo shakes his head and forgets the thought. He isn’t that easy to win over.  
Baekhyun takes hold of his pinky and it reminds Kyungsoo of all the sleepovers they had together. The three of them. Especially the times when they would all lay together in Baekhyun's bed when they were too lazy to fill up the air mattress that Baekhyun’s grandmother had put out for them. Kyungsoo slept in the middle more often than not, he was terrible at rock, paper, scissors. Even if it was a game based on luck.  
“Luck is a skill, too,” Chanyeol would say as he winked and took the side of the bed Kyungsoo coveted most. But staying in the middle proved to be good for him. By staying in the middle he’d be able to move closer to Baekhyun. They’d play with their hands while Chanyeol was knocked out cold. Then they’d eventually go to sleep with Baekhyun holding Kyungsoo’s pinky.  
Kyungsoo pulls his hand away and huffs out a, “Fine.” Baekhyun is ecstatic. “But you have to brush your teeth. I don’t want you smelling like ddeokbokki next to me.” Baekhyun nods and sprints to his room. Kyungsoo lays back and wonders if he’d regret his decision.  
He gets up and moves to his en suite to get ready for bed. He knows it’s a bit early but he supposes they’ll just stay up watching a movie before finally sleeping.  
He’s changed and is about to start brushing his teeth when Baekhyun hugs him from behind and presses his head into Kyungsoo’s side. It startles Kyungsoo, mostly because it feels awfully domestic. “Hey, babe,” Baekhyun says. “What do you want to do?” Kyungsoo is flustered but he doesn’t show it.  
“I want you,” Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun’s arms off his sides, “to put on some goddamn pants.” Kyungsoo pauses, “And a shirt. I have no idea how many times I have to tell you.”  
“You’ll have to tell me forever because I’m never putting them on,” Baekhyun smiles cheekily. “I like sleeping in my undies.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and spits out his toothpaste.  
“Well then you are never going to sleep in my bed,” Kyungsoo smiles back. Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo runs and flops down on his bed and stretches out his arms and legs, making sure that Baekhyun can’t fit anywhere. Baekhyun stands at the foot of Kyungsoo’s bed with his hands at his sides. He frowns.  
Kyungsoo regrets looking at him because he notices Baekhyun’s abs for the first time. He’s much more fit than what he used to be. His arms are bigger and so are his thighs. They look stronger, more muscular. Kyungsoo supposes it’s because of all the action movies he’d been filming. Kyungsoo isn’t given much more time to fawn over Baekhyun’s physique because said person falls on top of Kyungsoo and rests his chin on his chest. Baekhyun gives him a dumb grin.  
“Get off,” Kyungsoo says as he pushes Baekhyun off him. Kyungsoo obviously doesn’t know his strength because Baekhyun lands on the floor.  
Baekhyun rests his head over the side of the bed, “Just a shirt?” he asks. “Just a shirt and that’s it. I won’t put on pants. I refuse.”  
“Whatever,” Kyungsoo replies.  
“Okay so where do you keep your shirts?” Baekhyun asks. He points to the closet, “There,” he points to the dresser, “or there?”  
“It doesn’t matter where I keep my shirts,” Kyungsoo says. “Yours are there.” Kyungsoo points in the direction of the guest room.  
Baekhyun huffs, “But that’s so far away.” It really isn’t though. Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun is being a lazy piece of shit.  
“You just came back from being over there,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s really not that far.”  
Baekhyun whines, “But I don’t wanna.” Kyungsoo sighs and stands up, he’s about to go over and get one for Baekhyun but Baekhyun catches onto his wrist and shakes his head. Kyungsoo sighs again. “They’re in the second drawer.” Baekhyun smiles and gets up to look for it. Kyungsoo, meanwhile, tucks himself under his blanket.  
Baekhyun has picked one of the many black t-shirts that Kyungsoo has, but this one in particular is his largest one. It almost reaches Baekhyun’s knees and it makes Kyungsoo feel a lot better about the no pants thing.  
Baekhyun pulls the blanket over himself. His foot touches Kyungsoo’s, who immediately pulls it away. “Do you want to watch Game of Thrones or something?” Kyungsoo asks as he turns on the tv. A cooking show is playing.  
Baekhyun shakes his head, “Nah, I wanna watch a movie.” So Kyungsoo skips over to where the movie channels are. There’s nothing really interesting playing on any of the channels. Kyungsoo keeps flipping channels until he spots a familiar face. “Ah, it’s my first movie.” Kyungsoo knows. Baekhyun was only a supporting role but apparently he did so well that they casted him for a main role for his second film. “Did you like it?” Baekhyun asks. He’s leaning on his side now.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t watch it,” Kyungsoo lies. Kyungsoo remembers going to the cinema to watch it with Chanyeol. It was almost a year since Baekhyun had left. They had seen the trailers for the movie (which Baekhyun wasn’t in) and they were so excited to finally see it. When Kyungsoo spotted Baekhyun for the first time he couldn’t believe it. He looked over to Chanyeol who was wearing the same shocked expression.  
They didn’t finish watching the movie.  
“Well we’re only 30 minutes in, I can explain what happens. Basically the main character,” Baekhyun keeps on talking but Kyungsoo isn’t listening. He turns off the tv. “Hey, wait. Didn’t you want to see the movie?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo fixes his pillow and lies facing away from Baekhyun.  
“Can you turn off the light?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but Kyungsoo knows he heard him because the room suddenly turns dark.  
“Goodnight,” Baekhyun says as he covers himself with the duvet again. He doesn’t receive a response.  
\--  
After a week of sharing Kyungsoo's bed and food, among other things, Baekhyun opens up to a man at the door who's holding a bouquet of flowers. "Kyungsoo, I'm so— you're Byun Baekhyun." The man looks perplexed.  
"That I am," Baekhyun gives the man a bow and a smile. "Welcome to Do Kyungsoo’s humble abode. Kyungsoo's in the bathroom right now, you can take a seat. Water?” Baekhyun offers.  
“No. No, thank you,” the man says as he sits down. He’s still looking at Baekhyun as if he can’t believe it’s really him. Baekhyun takes a glass for himself.  
“So, who are you?” Baekhyun asks. The man confesses that he is name is Oh Sehun. A name that he had heard for the first time a week ago. “Ah,” Baekhyun says. “So why did you and Kyungsoo break up?” Sehun seems a bit taken back about the question but after a moment he answers.  
“I wouldn’t let him top me,” Sehun says. Baekhyun brings his glass to his mouth and raises his eyebrows. At this time Kyungsoo has just come out of the bathroom. Sehun abruptly stands and walks toward Kyungsoo. With his arms stretched out in front of him he says, “Kyungsoo I thought long and hard about it and I’ll let you fuck the shit out of me.” Baekhyun does a spit take.  
Kyungsoo looks at the flowers he’s being presented and then at Sehun. “What are you saying? Why are you even here?” Kyungsoo moves to go to the kitchen but Sehun quickly blocks him.  
“I’ll let you fuck me. Any position. Any kink you have I’ll fulfill. Candle play, BDSM, ageplay, I’ll suck your toes, anything. I’ll even have a threesome with him if you want,” Sehun points to Baekhyun who raises his hands in defence.  
“I have not agreed to that.”  
“Kyungsoo I love you so much that it won’t matter what we do in bed. As long as you feel good and you’re happy that’s… that’s all I care about,” Sehun finishes. Kyungsoo seems a bit surprised by this. Baekhyun has an amused/smug expression on his face which Kyungsoo does not like at all.  
“Sehun I’m sorry but we’ve broken up already. I don’t really like getting back together with my exes. I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo responds.  
Sehun sighs, “Will you at least keep the flowers and think about it?”  
Kyungsoo contemplates it for a bit, “Fine but I just want you to know that I’m heavily leaning towards no.”  
“I’ll take it,” Sehun smiles. “That still means there’s a small possibility.” He gives Kyungsoo a brief hug and takes his leave. Baekhyun walks him to the door and says to him, “Don’t tell anyone I’m here.” Sehun nods and Baekhyun closes the door behind him.  
“What the fuck was that bullshit about not topping? You let me top you all the time,” Baekhyun says.  
“Half the time,” Kyungsoo corrects. “I just needed a reason to break up with him. Even if it was petty. I feel a bit bad about it though, he really likes me.”  
“I could tell the moment he said ‘I’ll suck your toes,’” Baekhyun shivers. “But why did you want to break up with him?”  
“Chanyeol likes him,” Kyungsoo says. “I only dated him out of pity anyways. He was always following me around. He’s a hoobae of Chanyeol’s in his company. Whenever I went to visit he would always stick to me like a leech.”  
“Well how did you know Chanyeol likes him? Did he tell you? Did he confess to Sehun and you overheard?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo wonders why he’s so curious about this.  
“The glances, the way he’d subconsciously try to touch him more. He’s a big guy so it’s very obvious. Chanyeol’s the type of person to show whatever he’s feeling on his face,” Kyungsoo says.  
“Well I wish he was more obvious back then,” Baekhyun mutters.  
“Hmm? What did you say?” Kyungsoo asks.  
“It was nothing. I just asked if you think Sehun would tell anyone that he saw me,” Baekhyun says.  
“Oh yeah. Definitely. He’s always been a blabbermouth. Can’t keep his mouth shut. He reminds me of you,” Kyungsoo smiles. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
“This isn’t a time to joke. What if he tells the press?” Baekhyun asks.  
“Well that’s good. The sooner he tells them the sooner you’ll leave,” Kyungsoo responds. “I’m really tired of you hogging my bed.”  
“Well who offered, sweetcheeks?” Baekhyun winks.  
“I certainly didn’t. You asked. You don’t have to sleep there anymore if you don’t want to,” Kyungsoo says as he sits beside Baekhyun and turns on the news.  
“Nooo,” Baekhyun whines, “I’m kidding. Don’t kick me out.” Baekhyun rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. His hair tickles his neck. Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to move but if he wants the uncomfortable feeling boiling in his stomach to go away he has to.  
“Fucking move,” he says. Kyungsoo moves his shoulder away and somehow Baekhyun hits his head on Kyungsoo’s elbow.  
“Ouch,” Baekhyun hisses as he rubs his head. “When are you going to stop hurting me?”  
\--  
Two days later Sehun proves his blabbermouth status. Word gets out that Baekhyun is in South Korea. They’re sat in front of the a news channel. There’s no info on where exactly Baekhyun is but there’s a photo that’s put up from around the time Baekhyun disappeared taken at Incheon International Airport.  
“That’s not even me,” Baekhyun whines. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in New Balances.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
“That doesn’t even matter,” Kyungsoo says. “What matters is that people know you’re here now. There are going to be a bunch of reporters everywhere looking for you. Some of them are probably at your grandmother’s house right now.” Kyungsoo pauses, “I think I’ll go and make sure she’s okay.”  
“Why would you do that?” Baekhyun asks.  
“Because she’s a little old lady in the middle of Bucheon. I can’t just leave her there when there’ll be hundreds of reporters surrounding her home,” Kyungsoo answers.  
“Don’t leave me alone,” Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again. He feels like he’s done this an awful lot lately.  
Kyungsoo huffs, “Fine. I won’t go today. I’ll at least give her a call. You should probably talk to her too.”  
Baekhyun shakes his head furiously, “But I don’t wanna.”  
“It doesn’t matter if you want or don’t want to. You have to talk to her. She hasn’t spoken to you in three years. I don’t know why I haven’t put you up to this sooner. She must’ve been worried sick,” Kyungsoo says. He reaches over and tosses the house phone to Baekhyun who barely catches it.  
“But I speak to her at least once a month,” Baekhyun gives the phone back to Kyungsoo.  
“I know you’re lying. When I asked her where you went she said she had no idea,” Kyungsoo pushes the phone to Baekhyun.  
“Well I got my acting skills from somewhere,” Baekhyun says with a wink. It takes Kyungsoo a moment to process what he says.  
“You mean… she knew,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun nods. “About you leaving. And she didn’t tell me.” Baekhyun nods again. “I gotta go,” Kyungsoo says.  
“Go where?” Baekhyun asks.  
“To take a bath or something. I need to relax because I’m very mad at you and I’m especially mad at–” Kyungsoo was about to say Baekhyun’s grandmother but he’s too nice to ever say that about an older person. Kyungsoo sighs, “You know what? Forget it. I’m not visiting your grandma, nor am I calling her. I’m going to just go and calm myself down.” Kyungsoo is about to enter the bathroom when he turns, “I trust you to wash the dishes.”  
“You trust me?” Baekhyun questions. “I don’t even trust myself. Who knows, I might even set the sink on fire.”  
“Baekhyun, what? That doesn’t even– Nevermind. Just do it. I’m kind of upset right now,” Kyungsoo says.  
“Why? Because my grandma didn’t tell you? I told her not to, it’s not her fault,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo ignores this and goes to the bathroom. He makes his bath and is about to step in when suddenly Baekhyun opens the door.  
“Ah, it’s unlocked this time,” he says. Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a bored look.  
“Can you leave? I’m trying to take a bath as I mentioned before,” Kyungsoo slowly drops into the bath which is a bit too hot for his taste but he bares it.  
“Can I hop in there with you?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo’s facing away from him now but he’s sure that Baekhyun is probably smiling dumbly.  
“No.”  
“But come on,” Baekhyun says. “Let me wash your hair. It’s gotten kinda stinky.”  
“Says the one who hasn’t washed his in a week,” Kyungsoo jabs.  
“True. Ha, ha,” Baekhyun replies.  
“And plus how can my hair be smelly if I barely even have hair,” Kyungsoo asks.  
“Well I mean you’ve got a little something,” Baekhyun says as his palm rubs the back of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo doesn’t comment. “If you let me wash your hair and you wash mine I won’t sleep on your bed tonight.” Kyungsoo doesn’t protest. “Alright!”  
Kyungsoo hears clothes fall to the floor and the water level rises as Baekhyun steps in behind him. “Is that the shampoo?” And before Kyungsoo knows it Baekhyun’s already leaned forward to reach for it, his chest pressing into Kyungsoo’s back in the meanwhile.  
“Next time you want something from up here,” Kyungsoo gestures to the soaps and other bath things that are by his side of the bath, “can you ask me first?”  
“Sure,” Baekhyun says. “Can you pass me the shower head?” Kyungsoo’s a bit embarrassed to stand up knowing that baekhyun is right behind him. Watching.  
Kyungsoo jumps out quickly, grabs it, then sits back in the tub. For some reason Baekhyun is laughing,“What the hell was that?”  
“Just take the damn shower head,” Kyungsoo pushes it toward Baekhyun. He takes it and starts rinsing Kyungsoo’s head. He opens the bottle of shampoo and it comes out onto his hand with a loud ‘pfft’. “That sounds like way too much shampoo for the amount of hair I have.”  
“Nah, it’s a pretty decent amount,” Baekhyun brings his hand in front of Kyungsoo. There’s so much shampoo in Baekhyun’s hand that it’s spilling over the sides.  
“Baekhyun are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks. “It’s almost empty and I still need some for tomorrow.” Baekhyun doesn’t answer, instead he begins to rub the shampoo into Kyungsoo’s scalp. It’s relaxing at first. Kyungsoo is about to fall asleep but Baekhyun starts clawing his nails in Kyungsoo head. He pushes Baekhyun’s hands off him and looks back.“What are you doing?” he hisses.  
“Uh... scrub a dubbin’,” Baekhyun says.  
“Well, you’re being too rough. I better not have cuts all over my head after this.” Kyungsoo says.  
“Ah, you mean my nails are hurting you?” Baekhyun says. “Well it’s not my fault they got so long.” He goes back to scrubbing, more conscious about not hurting Kyungsoo.  
“Well it kind of is your fault. You should’ve asked me for some nail clippers,” Kyungsoo says. “I just cut mine the other day. I think I left them in the box I keep under the coffee table.”  
“You cut your nails?” Baekhyun rinses his hair now, “I thought you had your mouth for that.”  
“My toenails.”  
“Ew don’t say that. Now you’ve got me thinking about toes,” Baekhyun says.  
“I’ll shove my toe in your mouth right now,” Kyungsoo says trying to kick his foot back.  
“Gross. Do I look like Sehun?” This makes Kyungsoo laugh.  
Baekhyun reaches over Kyungsoo again –chest pressing into back and all– but this time for the conditioner.  
“I said to ask me to pass you what you wanted from over here,” Kyungsoo says.  
“You did but I know that your eyes are probably closed because of the shampoo,” Baekhyun replies. He’s right. They’re silent for a bit. “Cut my nails and I won’t sleep in your bed,” Baekhyun says.  
“You’re asking for too much,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun passes him the shower head and he rinses his eyes.  
“That’s not a no, right?” Baekhyun asks as he gently rubs the conditioner into Kyungsoo’s scalp.  
“It’s not,” Kyungsoo says softly. Baekhyun sticks his hand out and Kyungsoo passes him the shower head.  
After Baekhyun’s done Kyungsoo turns around (which takes a lot harder than he thought, but bath is only meant for one person). “Turn around,” Kyungsoo says.  
“But I don’t want to,” Baekhyun pouts. “You can wash my hair just like this.”  
“Fine,” Kyungsoo says. He looks around Baekhyun for the shampoo and conditioner but they’re not there. “Where’s the shampoo?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun brings his arm out of the tub to get it off the floor. “Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks annoyed. “Why’d you put it outside when there’s a ledge right behind you? You got the floor all wet.”  
“Heh,” Baekhyun says sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
“Come here,” Kyungsoo says as he grabs Baekhyun’s face in his hands. Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun’s head down a little to forcefully causing Baekhyun to his balance in the tub. He plants his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh in the water and it stays there.  
Kyungsoo wets Baekhyun’s hair and begins to shampoo and condition his hair. (If Kyungsoo had nails he’d scratch up Baekhyun’s head.) Kyungsoo notices that his roots are growing in and that he has a few gray hairs. He doesn’t mention this to Baekhyun.  
After they get out of the shower Kyungsoo forces Baekhyun to mop up the bathroom, much to the latter’s displeasure. As he waits for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo looks for his nail clipper which is indeed in the box he keeps under the coffee table.  
“Yo,” Baekhyun says as he falls into the couch to the left of Kyungsoo. He stretches his hands over to where Kyungsoo’s seated and wiggles his fingers. He’s smiling.  
“Don’t cut them too short,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun’s hand in his own. His fingers are still wrinkly from the bath but they’re soft.  
As Kyungsoo cuts his nails he notices that Baekhyun’s hands are very pretty. His nails are long unlike Kyungsoo’s. He’s a bit jealous. Kyungsoo looks up from the other’s hands to notice Baekhyun staring intently at his hand. He’s beautiful.  
His skin glows. Kyungsoo feels as if he’s looking at the sun. Baekhyun’s lips are parted. Kyungsoo supposes it’s because he’s a long time mouth breather (something that usually annoyed Kyungsoo) but he’s thankful for this. He can see his bright white teeth peeking out of his pink lips. There’s a piece of hair that tickles Baekhyun’s eyelashes. Kyungsoo is tempted to move it away but Baekhyun blows it out of the way before he can even attempt the move.  
“Ow!” Baekhyun yelps. His finger is bleeding. Kyungsoo had accidentally cut it a bit too far while he was focusing on Baekhyun’s appearance.  
Kyungsoo immediately puts the finger in his mouth, the taste of blood a bit weird but he likes it. But as quickly Kyungsoo put it in he takes it out. He realizes how fucking weird what he just did was. He’s half expecting a snarky comment from Baekhyun but instead the older pulls his hand back and puts his finger into his own mouth.  
The strange feeling that Kyungsoo felt in his stomach returns as he watches Baekhyun suck on the finger but this time the feeling has spread to his heart. It burns.  
“Why do you always like to hurt me?” Baekhyun pouts. He pulls his finger out of his mouth and places it in Kyungsoo’s lap. “Finish but don’t make me bleed again. That really hurt.” When Kyungsoo finishes cutting his right hand Baekhyun stretches his right hand over his body to reach Kyungsoo. He's much closer than where he was before. An idea pops into Kyungsoo's mind. He wants to ignore the little voice saying it but he can’t. Not now. Not when Baekhyun's so close.  
It's so easy to do it now. So Kyungsoo just... does it. He places his index finger below Baekhyun chin and guides him to meet his lips. Kyungsoo pressed a soft, chaste kiss into Baekhyun's lips. He pulls back after a few seconds, finger still on his chin, eyes still on his lips. He glances up at Baekhyun eyes which are intensely looking at his own.  
"That was nice," Baekhyun says softly. The childish air previously around him has left.  
Baekhyun rests his forehead on Kyungsoo’s for a moment before he goes to kiss him himself. Baekhyun’s kiss is much more intense. Much more passionate. Kyungsoo doesn’t like how he’s feeling. He doesn’t like how all these old feelings for Baekhyun are stirring in him again even though they never really left.  
Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun away and gets up to leave to his room. Baekhyun wasn’t going to sleep there tonight so maybe Kyungsoo might have some peace of mind.  
Before Kyungsoo can take another step Baekhyun holds onto his wrist, “Stay.” The way the word comes out convinces Kyungsoo. It sounds like Baekhyun would die if Kyungsoo didn’t stay next to him. So Kyungsoo sits down. Baekhyun pulls his hand into his own and holds his pinky in between his thumb and index finger. Baekhyun rubs his pinky as he did a few days ago. As he did when they were younger.  
Kyungsoo suddenly thinks to check the time on the tv box. It’s 11:30 exactly.  
“We should sleep,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s late.” Kyungsoo pulls his hand away and as he does this he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Can we watch something?” Baekhyun asks. “We can stay until twelve. We don’t have to sleep right now. Plus, you don’t have anywhere to go in the morning.” Baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo wonders how he’s back to his normal self after they had just kissed.  
“Um, okay,” Kyungsoo says. He’s not really in the mood to oppose. Baekhyun gets up from the couch, Kyungsoo wonders where he’s going but he’s back in an instant with the blanket Kyungsoo keeps in his room.  
Baekhyun throws it on Kyungsoo and it covers his face. Kyungsoo pulls the blanket from his head and gives Baekhyun a dirty look.


End file.
